Not Ready To Let Go
by Corinna McDonald
Summary: sigh:: It's a little cliched. Sara can't take it anymore and quits. Grissom goes after her. But read it anyway! And review!
1. Prologue

A/N: ANGST. Fair warning, I mean this piece to be angsty. But I suck at writing angst, so don't be surprised if it's crap angst.

Corey

**Not Ready To Let Go** by Corinna McD

PROLOGUE 

She should have let him go. She should have moved on a long time ago, and she shouldn't have let herself be destroyed.

She'd become that pitiful high-school girl, the one that had the crush on the same unattainable guy for all four years, the girl that lay awake at night, crying herself to sleep because she was miserable all the time. She was the girl that everybody spoke carefully around, the girl people hid things from because they didn't want to set her off.

And Sara was done being that girl.

_Take a deep breath._ Sara obeyed her mind's order and took in a gulping breath. She had to do it now or she'd never get up the courage again. Softly, Sara knocked on the door of Grissom's office.

"Come in." He nodded. The two of them had a relationship that could be likened to riptide. The harder you tried to fight, the more tired you became until you could fight no longer and the tide sucked you under.

_I'm not going to get sucked under_. Sara carefully placed the piece of paper before Grissom. "Before you say anything," she preemptively cut him off. "Just hear me out. I came here because you needed me. Over the past few years, other people have been able to fill that need. Cath, Terri Miller, Lady Heather, Sophia…you don't need me anymore."

"Sara –"

"Grissom, don't deny it. We both let our feelings get in the way. Please don't try to convince me that the lab needs me, or that this is the best place for me. Really, it isn't anymore. I need to…fix things. Until I told you about my childhood, I never really realized how much I had tried to suppress it. I guess Freud was right, some people are just bad at sublimating. So now, since I can't sublimate this, I need to face it head on. I've already called my adoptive brother. He's got this practically palatial house out in San Mariano and he said I could stay there until I find another job. He's going to set me up for some interviews. Grissom, I've come to accept it, and I'm sure that you will too. This isn't working, and one of us needs a change. You have the most tying you to Vegas and I'd really like to see Riley again, so…I guess this is my official resignation."

Grissom stared at it wordlessly for a few minutes. "Sara, please, understand that I never, ever wanted to hurt you."

"I know, Grissom. There was never any doubt in my mind that you didn't mean to hurt me. If I thought you really wanted to hurt me, I'd have left long ago. I just need to go."

"When do you leave?" His voice cracked.

"Actually, this letter is more of a formality than anything else. I spoke to Ecklie several weeks ago, and he's agreed. He was very nice. Even offered to write me a letter of recommendation."

"What do you mean a formality? And if you're really serious about this, and I can't change your mind, I'd be happy to write you a glowing letter of recommendation."

"It's too late." She practically whispered. "Steve Shane, my old supervisor, already wrote me one. And this is only a formality because I…I leave…tonight." She only mouthed the last part. She couldn't bring herself to utter aloud that this would be her last night in Vegas, the last time she would set eyes on Gil Grissom, the man she loved, forever.

"Tonight?" Grissom threw his glasses on the desk. "You can't be serious? Oh God, you _are_ serious. "Have you told the rest of the team?"

She nodded. "They've known for a couple of weeks. I told them after I first made the decision. The boys tried to change my mind. They offered me bribes like you wouldn't believe. Greg offered to do my paperwork for a year, Nick offered to have you offed, Warrick promised to help me with all my house chores for at least a year. Catherine and Sophia were more than happy to see me go." Sara shrugged and the corners of her motuh twitched up in a half-smile. She handed Grissom her pager and her gun. "Here, these belong to the lab." She sucked in a deep breath. "This has been a long time coming, Grissom. I want to stay, but it's just so hard, because I love you." There. She'd said it. "Anyway, maybe we'll see each other again some day. With that, she turned and walked out of Grissom's office, positive that 'maybe' would never happen and that she and Grissom wouldn't see each other again.


	2. Chapter one

A/N: This is a continuation of my story **Not Ready To Let Go**. I hope you enjoy it. All regular disclaimers apply. I don't own Sara or Grissom, or any of the other CSI regulars, but everything else was at least mildly my idea.

Chapter One 

"Sara?" Riley Lange, her adoptive brother knocked on the door. "Sara, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ry." Sara tried to sound convincing, but her nose was stuffed up from crying and her voice was nasal.

"The Hell you are. Sara, what's going on?"

"I told you, nothing."

Riley opened the door. "Sara, you haven't ever been able to lie to me, don't even bother trying to start now. I'm your big brother, so you have to tell me. Remember, Big Scary Riley makes everything better."

"You're not that big and you're not that scary." Sara smiled weakly, the playful banter of siblings rushing back to her.

"I'm only not that big to you, Amazon." Riley had always teased Sara about her height. She'd hit a massive growth spurt at fourteen, culminating in her current height, five feet nine inches.

"Midget." Sara retorted. Riley was anything but a midget, standing over nearly everybody he met at six foot five, his sandy blonde hair and well-defined muscles made him extremely bankable in the Hollywood industry. "Tell me, how's everything going with acting? I saw your last movie. Very impressive. Where'd they teach you to dance like that."

Riley winced. "Action superheroes _have_ to dance. They can do everything. Otherwise, how was I supposed to charm that secret agent into my bed?"

Sara shook her head. "And how do Olivia and Madison feel about this?"

Riley grinned. "Well, there's nothing like having your dad be a movie star. The twins are fine with it, Sara."

"That's good." Sara was pleased with herself for getting the subject off of herself and Grissom.

"Now about you and what's bugging you…"

Damn. She hadn't gotten off so easy. "Nothing's bugging me, Ry, I swear."

"Read my lips. L-I-A-R. I swear to God I will sic those damn teenagers on you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Sara remained silent.

"Fine. Twenty questions it is, though I'm going to take a wild guess that I'll only need one." He raised an eyebrow at Sara. "This has something to do with that supervisor of yours, Grissom, doesn't it?"

Sara gaped. "You actually _read_ my emails?"

"Uh, yeah." Riley smirked at Sara. "Why, don't you read mine?"

"Yeah, but you're such a busy guy, raising those girls on your own and everything, I thought you'd just skim 'em to get the general gist of things and not bother to remember things."

"Back on subject. Is it about this Grissom?"

"Ry, I just need to get away from him. Things have sort of…gone downhill for us. I left five years ago with the idea that I'd stay for a while to help Grissom get situated, then I'd come back to San Francisco and help you raise the girls. But in that year that I was helping Grissom, I ended up falling in love with him. I didn't mean to, but nobody ever means to fall in love. It just sort of…happened one day and there wasn't shit I could do about it. So I called Steve. Told him I wanted to transfer to Vegas. He was very supportive. Thought it would be a great career move." She laughed derisively. "Little did I know it was a career killer. I've been in a downward spiral ever since, and I have to get out."

Riley nodded. "Whatever you need, Mad and Liv and I are here for you." Riley got up. "He's missing an amazing thing, Amazon. He doesn't deserve you. But, if you love him, there's nothing anyone can do about that. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Ry." Sara hugged him.

"Dinner's in ten minutes. Shannon made crab cakes, your favorite."

"Thanks for remembering." Sara hugged Riley. "I'll see you in ten."

Grissom made a mistake. That was the only way to categorize this extremely stupid freak-out. He'd taken two weeks of vacation, packed a suitcase, jumped in his Denali with nothing more than a name of city, intending to find Sara.

This was definitely one of his less rational moments.

But, he'd resolved to himself that he could fix this thing with Sara. It wasn't over until she slapped him in the face and told him to fuck off. Grissom glanced at the employee info sheet he'd copied from Sara's file. Grissom had immediately noticed she'd listed him as her emergency contact, but had shrugged it off, figuring she just hadn't changed it to Nick or Warrick yet.

_10523 Santos Boulevard_. Grissom read off the page. _Riley Lange_. _Okay, so I just have to find Santos Boulevard. I'll ask directions in that restaurant_. Grissom parked the Denali and opened the door to Marina's Café.

"Hi." A friendly-looking older waitress approached him as he glanced around, trying to find a seat. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yes. I'm wondering if you could direct me to 10523 Santos Boulevard."

"Who are you looking for?" The waitress glanced at him suspiciously.

"Sara Sidle."

"Sara Sidle? She hasn't lived around here for years. Not since she left for Vegas. Something about some guy. Riley was in a fit about it for weeks."

Grissom nodded, realizing that the 'some guy' had been him. "Well, she's visiting with her brother for a while, and I've got something I really need to give her."

The waitress shrugged. "To get to Santos, you drive up this street and take a left on Crestmore until it turns into Santos. Pretty straight shot. You'll recognize it by all the friggin' big mansions." The waitress smiled at him. "I'm Marina, by the way. I've known Riley and Sara since they were kids. Used to be holy terrors. Tell Riley and Sara I said hi."

"Will do." Grissom flipped down his Oaklies and returned back to his car. He followed Marina's directions all the way up to Santos. _Damn. Marina wasn't kidding about friggin' big mansions. You could fit the entire lab into the smaller complexes. _He found 10523 and pulled into the circular drive, noting the big statue. _Riley must be pretty wealthy to afford this place_. Grissom surmised, putting the car in park. Before he could lose his nerve, he walked up the grand steps to the mini-palace Sara was staying at and knocked firmly on the carved wooden door.

It was answered almost immediately by a woman in jeans and a tee shirt, quite obviously from Mexico. "May I help you?" She furrowed her brows.

"Yes, I'm looking for Sara Sidle."

"May I ask who you are?" The woman made no move to let him in.

"I'm her boss."

She nodded. "Come on in. You haven't come to deliver bad news, have you? Sara's had a rough day."

"Uh, no. No bad news."

"Have a seat. Sara will be down for dinner at any moment."

"Thanks." Grissom nervously shoved his hands in his pocket. "Are you Mrs. Lange?"

The woman laughed. "Heavens no! I'm Riley's maid."

"Oh, uh, you don't…"

"Wear a uniform?" She chuckled again. "Riley says its stupid and I can do my work just as well in jeans. I'm Shannon. Let me know if you need anything." She gave him one last smile and jogged off.

Sara splashed her face with cold water, hoping she'd chased away the tears by now. It wouldn't do her any good to have her two prying, albeit extraordinarily loveable, nieces wanting to know why she'd been crying. It wasn't that they didn't understand love treating people like shit, their own mother had run off with the family gardener a few years before Sara had left for Vegas. Riley, having to work out of the house for long stretches of time, had invited Sara to come live with him and the girls, in the hope that she could provide a motherly role for them. Of course, that was before Vegas and Grissom.

Sara bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mmm, Shannon, that smells wonderful. I missed your cooking."

"It's good to see you again, Sara." Shannon and Sara exchanged hugs. "There's somebody waiting for you out by the main entrance."

Sara cocked her head. "I'm not expecting anyone. Did they give you a name?"

"He said he was your boss."

The blood drained out of Sara's face. "Shannon, please tell me you didn't let him in."

Shannon immediately became concerned. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't want to see him. I'll go get rid of him now."

"Thanks." Sara put her head in her hands. "I'll explain it to you later, but I _really_ can't speak to him right now."

Shannon strode into the main hall. "I'm sorry, sir. Sara isn't in any mood to talk right now."

"I really need to speak with her." Grissom insisted. His nerve was going fast. "It's really important."

"She really doesn't want to speak to you."

"Please, Shannon."

"Look, I think you should leave."

"I'm not leaving until I speak with her." Grissom insisted.

"Shannon, what's going on?" Riley's booming voice preceded his frighteningly imposing body. "Who are you talking to?"

"This is Sara's boss." Shannon stood beside Riley. "He wants to talk to Sara, but she doesn't want to speak to him and he's not understanding that he needs to leave."

Riley's gaze hardened. "Shannon, can you call Madison and Olivia for dinner? I'll be right in."  
Shannon nodded and went to find the girls.

"So you're Gil Grissom." Riley's green eyes sparked with intense dislike. "I don't know you personally, but I do know that my sister doesn't want to see you. Don't come back, Gil. Do not come back or I swear to God that you won't ever get near my sister again." He took a step forward.

"Get the Hell out of San Mariano, Gil Grissom."


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Wow! I got soooo many positive responses from everybody about this story. So you inspired me to stay up as late as I had to so that you guys could get another chapter! Don't forget to review! I live for reviews. As always, the most helpful thing in your reviews is to suggest what you would like to see happen, what you thought was _too_ OOC for the story line, (not the show in general) what areas you think could be improved, and where I made any mistakes. And as always, that thirty seconds you take out of your day will put a smile on my face for a guaranteed thirty minutes.

Chapter Two 

"_Get out of San Mariano, Gil Grissom."_

Grissom stood his ground, though a slight tremor in his hands could be noticed if one stared for long enough. "No. I need to speak to Sara."

"I don't understand how much clearer I can make myself, Dr. Grissom. Sara _does not_ want to see her. You've hurt her very badly and I won't allow you to hurt her any longer. You need to turn around and _leave_. I'm sorry that you drove all this way. Have a good evening."

"Not until I talk to Sara." Grissom insisted.

"She doesn't want to speak to you." Shannon pushed open the door to the kitchen and stood in front of Riley. "So please leave. Riley, dinner's getting cold."

"I'll be in the kitchen in a minute, Shan. Don't wait up."

"Alright." Shannon sent another warning glance Grissom's direction.

"Mr. Lange –"

Riley opened the door and gestured at it. "There's the door, Dr. Grissom. Use it, or be shown how to use it."

Grissom nodded. "I'm not going to give up. I need to talk to Sara."

"We'll see." Riley slammed the door in his face.

&&&&&&&&&

"Is he gone, Riley?" Sara asked, taking a bite of her crabcake.

"Yeah. So, Madison and Olivia. What's new with you little hooligans?"

"Nothing." Madison shrugged.

"Same as ever." Olivia agreed. The twins faced Sara. "Aunt Sara," Olivia asked carefully. "Who was at the door? Why did you want him gone?"

"Nobody, sweetie."

"Aunt Sara, we're thirteen, not stupid." Madison fixed her with a stare worthy of Jim Brass. "Why didn't you want to talk to him?"

"Girls, it's very complicated. But, if he comes to the door, don't answer and don't let him in."

Madison and Olivia nodded. "We promise, Aunt Sara."

&&&&&&&&&

"Aunt Sara?" The two girls appeared at Sara's door that evening, bearing a tray loaded with the least healthy food they could find in the state of California. "We brought snacks and movies." They held out sappy chick flick movies.

"Two Weeks Notice, Maid In Manhattan, Kate and Leopold, Alex and Emma…we've got every chick flick that would make Daddy gag." Madison flashed her puppy eyes at Sara, a look no self-respecting aunt could say no to.

"And we brought Pop Tarts! S'mores, your favorite. And popcorn, hot cocoa, and loads of other junk food that would give Daddy a heart attack if he found out about." Olivia flashed the same puppy dog eyes.

One set of puppy dog eyes, Sara could at least usually stand, but two sets from her only nieces were impossible. "Alright. Come in."

Her nieces scrambled to join her on the bed. "Please tell us!" They begged. "We love you, Aunt Sara and we _promise_ not to make fun of you. We just want you to be happy again. We haven't seen you since we were _eight_."

Sara rolled her eyes. "You two should work for the FBI. You'd wrangle a confession out of every poor schmo that rolled through those doors. Alright, so here's the story. That man is my boss, who I happen to be in love with. Things got complicated for us, so I had to leave."

"That's not a good answer." The twins folded their arms. "You're in love with him, Aunt Sara, so why don't you go talk to him. Maybe he'll be standing out there with a dozen red roses, on his knees, asking you to marry him, and you won't even speak to him."

"Oh, it's just like in the book I'm reading." Madison's eyes took on a dreamy cast. "Lord Gilbert offends Lady Jessamyn and Jessamyn won't speak to him, but he loves her and doesn't give up. He spends a whole year chasing after her, writing her love notes and giving her tokens. Finally Lord Gilbert gets Lady Jessamyn to speak to her and he tells her that he loves her and wants to marry her. And of course, Lord Gilbert is very rich and Lady Jessamyn loves him, so they get married."

_Lord Gilbert? _Sara thought, inwardly laughing. _Great, suddenly he's Lord Gilbert and I'm Lady Jessamyn. Ha. If only. Grissom is probably just trying to convince me to come back to the lab._

"Hey, Sara! He's still outside!" Olivia gestured excitedly. "Look, look!"

Sara rushed to the window. "Oh my God, you're joking. Girls, wait here, I'll be right back."

Madison and Olivia nodded vehemently. As soon as Sara was out of the room they flipped up the sash to her windown and climbed out onto the roof, watching as Sara opened the door.

&&&&&&&&&

"Grissom, what are you still doing here? I thought Riley told you to go away." Sara opened the door.

"I'm not going away until you listen to me, Sara." Grissom turned at the sound of her voice.

"Grissom, I know the lab needs me, but so do Liv and Madison. So do Riley and Shannon. The possibility of something between you and I just isn't enough anymore. I need something else. This is where my family is."

"Sara, it's not just the lab that needs you. Greg needs you, Nick needs you, Brass needs you." He paused and then spoke quietly. "_I_ need you."

"It's not enough anymore Grissom." She swiped at the tears forming in her eyes. "It's just not enough. I can't give up a good life again just because you miss me. I promised myself once that I would never be at the mercy of any man. You can't change the way you feel, Grissom. And I know that you feel that you're too old for me, that because you're my boss, everybody will cry favoritism, that you can't let yourself love me because I'll just let you down. God Grissom, if only I'd been able to just…hold you out of my heart like that. I let you into my heart and you _did _let me down. You're _not_ too old Grissom, emotionally we're right for each other. As for the supervisor-subordinate issue, the other day Atwater asked me how things were going with us. Told me he was rooting for us and that our solve rate was so outstanding he'd defend a relationship between us." Sara shook her head. "But whatever, Grissom. I can talk myself until I'm blue and the face, but the fact is that you just don't want a relationship between us."

"That's not true, Sara –"

"No, it is, Grissom. I get it now. Go home, Grissom." Sara walked back into the house, trying to blink the onslaught of tears out of her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&

"She did not just reject him." Madison turned to Olivia. "No way. Look at him. He's lost without her. He needs her."

"I know. She wouldn't even let him get a word in edgewise. He's obviously in love with her."

"I say we go downstairs and play Cupid."

"Right behind you."

&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, mister." Olivia ran up behind Grissom.

"Yes?" His eyes were red enough that Olivia could safely assume he'd been crying.

"Um, we're Sara's nieces."

He nodded. "I'm Gil Grissom."

"We know." Madison interrupted. "Here's the deal. Sara's in love with you, and you're obviously in love with her. We'll get any notes or letters you want to be given to her. As much as we want Aunt Sara to stay out here, she's not happy and that makes us miserable. We already have enough love-drama with Daddy and Shannon dancing around the sexual tension that could kill a moose, we don't need Aunt Sara down in the dumps too. So what do you say?"

"Girls, I don't think your Aunt Sara wants to speak to me."

"No _duh_." Madison threw him a look of contempt. "We heard her yelling at you about your insecurities. Which, by the way, are mega-lame. First of all, workplace relationships, so much more common than you'd think. Secondly, being worried that Aunt Sara will hurt you? Aunt Sara's been in love with you for ten years. All we ever heard growing up between Daddy and Sara was 'when are you going to tell this Grissom fellow you love him?' or 'Riley, I know it's stupid, but I wish I could just see Grissom's face again, or hear his voice.' And the day she got the call to come to Vegas? Smile on her face six feet wide that you couldn't knock off with a sledgehammer. And as for age? My Spanish teacher is twenty years younger than her husband, who by the way, is the French teacher, and they've been happily married for five years. Everybody thinks that they're so awesome because they've got this fairytale romance about how Mr. Anderson pulled her out of an abusive relationship and romanced her."

"Uh…" Grissom stumbled over his words.

Olivia jumped in. "I think what my slightly tactless sister is trying to say is that your concerns aren't considered as big a deal to society as they are to you. And if what society thinks of your actions is what's holding you back, then don't give up. Keep chasing her until the end of time."

Grissom continued to stutter. "I…that is to say…Sara…"

"Yeah, we know. Don't give up, okay? We'll work on Sara, you just romance her."

"I'm not very good at romance." Grissom admitted to the two girls.

Madison rolled her eyes and presented Grissom with her book, _Jessamyn and the Lord_. "Read it, understand it, comprehend it. You are not confused. Follow the book. Flowers, letters, even a small token of appreciation will do. But careful not to cross the line into scary-stalker territory."

"What have I got to lose?" Grissom sighed. "Alright."

The two girls hugged him.

&&&&&&&&&

"Sara, this was on the porch for you today." Shannon handed her a plant.

"Oh my God, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Sara groaned, holding the plant. "Throw it out."

"Sara, this is a pretty expensive orchid. Who would have sent you something like this?" Comprehension dawned on Shannon's face. "Oh. Got it. Would you mind if I put it out back?"

"Whatever. I just don't want to see it." Sara handed her the offending vegetation. "I don't know why he's doing this. He got what he wanted, I quit bugging him."

"Sara," Shannon ventured quietly. "Maybe you should listen to him. He did seem genuinely heartbroken."

"Not now, Shannon." Sara grabbed a spoon out of the silverware drawer. "Now where is that pint of Half Baked I know Riley has hidden?"

"Freezer, second shelf, way towards the back."

&&&&&&&&&

(A/N: I took this scene nearly straight out of the OC, altering a few things to suit my purposes, but other than that, it's pretty much the same, so if it seems familiar, that's why. Sorry for the interruption.)

Shannon glanced at the clock. Midnight. Nobody was up. _This whole thing with Sara is so…depressing. She really does deserve somebody good. I just hope this Grissom is good enough._ _Okay Mr. Chocolate Fudge Cookie Dough ice cream, where are you?_ Shannon made a cup of SwissMiss hot cocoa and hopped onto the countertop, eating straight out of the ice cream carton.

"Oh, sorry." Riley smiled apologetically at Shannon. "Didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Weren't interrupting anything important. I was just ruminating on Sara's problem."

Riley grabbed a spoon. "Yeah. That's an ice cream and hot chocolate type of problem. Lay out your thoughts for me. Am I being a good big brother by protecting her, or should I try and get them together? Because she's obviously miserable without him, but he's hurt her too many times to be trusted."

"Tell me everything you know about the whole situation." Shannon commanded, tugging her shiny black hair into a ponytail and dipping her spoon into the ice cream.

"Well, Sara was thirteen when she came to live with us. She was a pretty messed up thirteen year old, and didn't have much of a social life. When she got to college, everything did a one-eighty. Sara became Ms. Party Animal and got in trouble more than once for causing problems in her dorm. There was the Great Pregnancy Scare of '92 that almost scared her straight, but her damned boyfriend just led her right back into things. Then, her senior year, she went to a forensics conference. Met a guy named Gil Grissom. Somehow he managed to straighten her out. He got her off of weed and drinking so heavily, helped her get a job out in Frisco, called every week to make sure everything was going well. After Sophie left me, you came on board, and then Sara came to live with us. Then the Vegas call came and Sara was off to save her savior. And five years later, you get the wrecked shell of a woman that used to be my sister."

"Wow." Shannon leaned back against the cabinet. "That sucks."

"Yeah, I know. Poor thing."

"Did she ever try dating somebody else? Maybe she just needed to explore her other options."

"Dated a paramedic. He was the scum of the earth. I wouldn't wish him on even Sophie."

"Wow. He must have been a real loser."

"Shannon, thank you for not making my life so complicated." Riley closed his eyes and sighed.

"Riley, I cook your food, clean your house, take care of your kids, and still feel comfortable enough to tell you to fuck off when you're being a royal asshole. I'd say we have a pretty good relationship."

"We do, don't we." Riley smiled at Shannon. "And you are pretty amazing. I would probably have set fire to this place and poisoned my kids with my terrible cooking long ago if it weren't for you."

"You just remember that at Christmas."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, sipping on their drinks and eating the ice cream. "Oh, you have ice cream on your nose." Riley smirked and grabbed a napkin, dabbing at the liquid.

"Oh, that's gorgeous, I'm sure."

"It's very cute." Riley leaned in, enough that he could feel Shannon's breath against his neck. He smiled his heart-melting movie star smile that sold twelve million dollars in tickets a week and Shannon was a goner. Her breathing quickened as her eyes locked with Riley's and he leaned closer, his toothpaste-scented breath hot against Shannon's own mouth.

&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Okay, okay. What a bad chapter, I KNOW. I'm desperately sorry and you may feel free to fling vegetables and various other foods that make funny noises upon impact right….now. Remember, reviews are my friend. Why was this chapter too sappy? How could I have improved it? Where should I take the angst? Should Sara agree to see Grissom? Should the twins get found out or not?

Thoughts!


End file.
